Special
by omgninetales
Summary: Since the day the squib-raised pureblood joined Slytherin, Draco had kept an eye on her. As an twelve year old who'd never much cared for anyone or anything, he was surprised by his intense desire to protect her. They grew up to have a strange relationship that not many understood, but it was special, and it was theirs. Very adult, exploration of sexuality.


Draco surveyed the room in front of him. The sight of the small, writhing, brunette goddess on his bed filled him with protectiveness and desire. He smiled and walked slowly from the foot of the bed —on which the aforementioned brunette was panting in pleasure— to the side. He sat casually next to her, the stark difference in their state of clothing giving him a sense of power. She was lying naked, her wavy hair spread outward on the fluffy pillow beneath her head. He caressed her, beginning on her belly and sliding his fingers over her breast and her erect nipple, giving it a tug on the way. His hand cupped her breast, and her eyes flew open and looked at him intently.

"Draco, I want to cum," she said, looking innocently up at him.

He looked onto her, his hand absently massaging her breast. With his other hand, he non verbally adjusted the spell he had on her. The spell, one that they had devised together, gave the female-victim the sensation of having a well-lubricated vibrating set of invisible fingers rubbing their way around her clit. Draco adjusted it so that the movement was slower and more agonizing.

"Draco…" she whined, her hips bucking, moving them up and down as if to make the invisible hand go faster.

He grinned mischievously. He enjoyed torturing her so. She loved playing the game, too. Oh, how she adored it. She was better at it than him, he never managed to keep his cool by the end, and she always won. Not that there were any losers, anyway, but still. The way she looked at him after that, even while innocently having dinner with his mother and chatting about her home in Istanbul, made him feel like he was hers, wrapped around her finger, completely the opposite of how he felt here, with her naked and him observing her and controlling exactly how she felt.

Again, he nonverbally adjusted the spell to add another finger, one that delved deeply into her and stayed put, vibrating inside her. At that, she let out a long, soft moan, and turned around onto her stomach, her ass slightly raised from the bed. As she turned, Draco's hand lost its place on her breast and instead began rubbing her back while she let out soft, short moans.

"Do you like that, Pet?" he asked her coolly, his voice betraying no hint of the slight anxiousness behind the question. God, he wanted her to like it. She turned her head around, clutching the pillow and looking up at him with those lust-addled eyes he liked so much, and nodded. The way she looked when she was turned on was the opposite of what he was used to with Pansy or any of the other Slytherin girls he'd fucked. Whereas they looked out of focus and sex-crazed, she looked like she had one goal and it had to be achieved, or someone would die. The drama of such a look was typical of her, and he loved it. It made him feel desired. This is usually when she would win their games, because as of yet, he'd still not been able to control himself upon seeing that look on her face.

He ended the spells and threw his wand aside climbing on top of her from behind. She let out a small smile but no other indication of how she felt. That was a challenge to him, he knew. He pushed up her hair and began to lay soft kisses on the back of her neck. Her back arched and shivers ran across her body as he reached out with his right hand and took one of her breasts in his hand again, massaging it and pinching her nipples softly then hard. This, finally, got an aggressive reaction from her, as she pushed herself up against him and turned her head around to take his mouth into a deep kiss. She bit his lower lip, drawing blood, and that was the last straw. He pushed her down and unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it aside. He turned her around so that she was facing him, and she looked at him with a hint of victory in her eyes. He got up and unbuckled his belt, while she lay on her back waiting for him. He looked at her, filling with fire as he saw her reach down and start to rub her clit while she was waiting for him. He silently got rid of the obstacle that was his pants and got back onto the bed, roughly pulling hand up and tasting her finger. "That was impatient of you, Pet. You know I don't like impatience," he said, bending down to whisper it in her ear as he started to grind against her, his cock getting wetter. She looked up sweetly at him and said quietly, pressing up her body so that her bare chest met his, "I just missed feeling you there. I told you, I want to cum."

That was the last straw. He entered her swiftly, giving her a moment to adjust to his presence. Upon feeling her relax, he started fucking her senseless. Pumping in and out with her legs wrapped around him, he lay over her resting on one elbow while his other hand grabbed her hair. He leaned down and kissed his way down her jaw to her ear, sucking and biting at the soft area beneath her earlobe. At this, her moans grew louder, and he loved the way she pressed her hips up against him in time with his thrusts. He loved the way he filled her barely, the way she spasmed around him occasionally as he he hit a particularly sweet spot. He adjusted his rhythm and went slower, torturing her, until she started moving her hips against him with an urgency he knew well. He rested his forehead against hers, his eyes looking right at hers, and with that, he quickened his pace, observing silently the way her eyes changed as her orgasm took her, the first look of wide eyed surprised followed by soft relaxation as she resigned to the feeling. At the hint of her eyes widening, he too couldn't help himself, and came with her. He was aware of how droopy his eyes must have looked now, orgasming always made him so sleepy. He held himself on top of her until her orgasm and all subsequent lovely little spasms passed, allowing her to relax. She opened her eyes and looked up to him, reaching out to plant a small kiss on the corner of his lips.

"Thank you, Draco."

"It was my pleasure, Pet."


End file.
